The Take Over: The Beginning
by Zorua
Summary: Max has just saved the world; but Itex is ready for round two.  What happens when Max and the voice fail to notice this and Itex actually takes over the world?  Can Max stop them or is it too late?  Takes place after Max. Fang, and Angel never happened.
1. Prologue: Return

**Alright I know this chapter is short and doesn't make much sense but I just got this idea for a story and wanted a prologue up to see what you guys thought. Another note the other four who are usually with me won't be in these Author's notes much. Enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

><p>It was a warm cloudless day; one that was perfect for a home coming. Up above the home of Valencia Martinez six rather large silhouettes circled around the home high up in the air.<p>

"Max," Dr. M called, joy soaking her voice, from her front yard as her daughter prepared to land. Nothing could ruin today in her eyes; today was the day her daughter would be returning home to stay. She had finally accomplished her mission and saved the world. Ella stood beside her mom waving her arms even though she knew she already had their attention she didn't care.

Max met the ground and kept running pulling her wings in; she pulled her mom and sister into a tight hug. "I'm home; and I'm not going anywhere anymore," she whispered fighting back tears. Iggy was the next to land; he wasn't as graceful and ended up on his butt. Upon landing Angel had something leap up into her arms; she wrapped her arms around it.

"I missed you too Total," she said looking into his eyes; Fang walked up from behind and begun to ruffle her hair. Nudge giggled watching Gazzy crash into Iggy who was still on the ground.

"Come inside lunch is almost ready," Max's mom announced once she was free from her daughter's hug. Once Iggy and Gazzy had got to their feet; the eight well nine of them headed inside. It was a peaceful reunion; and one that would be over shadowed by the events that happened the next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Again I'm sorry for the lack of anything to substantial I just wanted to get a prologue I'll update as soon as possible with a chapter that adds more to the plot. Please review.<strong>

**The best is yet to come.**

**-Zorua**


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Alright so it's another short chapter I'm sorry about that but I have two very good reasons for doing so the first is the end of the chapter just felt like a good place to end it; and the second is because I have to tell you guys updates will be slow going for a while. The reason for that is my family has two laptops and one of them broke yesterday and we have six people sharing one laptop. Any who let's respond to the reviews shall we?**

jordygirl

Yay another story! It's been a while ^_^ can't wait till the update!

**Yeah I went back and checked; I couldn't believe it had almost been a month since I've updated something. I'm sorry for that and I would also like to thank you for helping me with this story.**

blaineandthepips488

Don't really know what's goin on but its really well written

keep it up

**Thanks blaine I know it really didn't make much sense to you and that's because you have never read the series before. I'm actually helping him write a Phineas and Ferb fic called Searching; it's actually really good if. If you've ever seen the show go read the story.**

wingz-and-a-fez

im 2 lazy 2 log in :P it makes (some) sense! but arent u writing, like, 3 other stories right now? like i should be talking... eh, well, update soon! XD

Fezzes r cool ["]

**I'm pretty sure anyone out there has had that problem. Yep I've counted it is three stories. I did update pretty quickly.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>In a rather large office two figures sat across from each other; the curtains were drawn casting the two of them in shadows the single light source a lamp sitting on the desk between them. "Where do we stand right now?" The woman demanded narrowing her eyes at the man across the desk from her. The man dug into one of his lab coat pocket; coming up with a folded piece of paper.<p>

"The last of the countries surrendered within the hour; we've done it. We now own the Earth; shall we alert the general population to the change of management?" The man asked handing her the folded document. She took it giving a quick glance over it and smirked; her underling's stomach knotted, the Director's smile had that effect on everyone she met.

"No, not yet; there are some things I want to take care of first." The woman stated pushing her chair back, a rather loud screech from the metal scraping the floor, rising to leave the room. She paused at the door giving one last order, "I want eyes on the six flying rejects; are we clear on that?"

"Crystal," The white coat responded getting to his feet and following out the door. They both knew the only threat they ever had would soon have nowhere to hide; and when the time came this woman would have their heads hanging over her mantel. Catching up something occurred to the man, "Mam what do you want us to do about the Veterinarian and her daughter?"

"Nothing, unless they get in the way; if they do kill them." The Director said as calm as if she were ordering a coffee. The door slid open; an antiseptic smell blew strait in their face causing neither to flinch from years of working with that scent. The cool grey of the hall seemed to stretch on for miles; facing opposite directions the new world leader offered up one more piece of advice. "Get ready for tomorrow; because after we announce our victory we begin our hunt for the experiments still not in our control."

* * *

><p><strong>Again sorry about the length I promise this next one will be a jumbo chapter with more plot moving and a good portion of Fax fluff. Until next time.<strong>

**The best is yet to come.**

**-Zorua**


	3. Chapter 2: Discoveries

**Alright so this chapter as I promised is longer and it does have Fax in it. If the story seems to be lacking action I swear I'm just building up to it; I'm just trying to give you guys something to look back on and say "I remember when the story wasn't dark; and had its happy moment's." Because after a certain point this story is going to get very dark. Let's reply to some reviews; shall we?**

Wingz-and-a-Fez

oi, u call that a chapter! *humph* u better update soon to make up for it. and Fax would be nice ;)

Fezzes r cool ["]

**I did call that a chapter and now I apologize for how short it was. Does this qualify as soon? Well then I did make good on that promise.**

blaineandthepips488

Aww Zorua! This chapter made a little more sense now that you kinda explained the basics of the story. And it was really good!

Thanks for suggesting my story! You rock ;)

**The basics are all you really need sometimes; I hope the Wiki helped if not I'm sure one of the readers of this story will be willing to help.**

It's Fnicking Awesomeness

Hey! Yea, I know it isn't Friday, but... oh well :)

These seem pretty good- but you definitely need longer chapters and more plot stuff. But that will come in time, as you said :)

The only other thing I have to say is that make sure you use enough commas and semi-colons; some of yur sentences tend to be a bit... run-on-ny. Is that even a word? I don't care anymore. It's been a long weekend.

Hurry up and update- I want to know what's gonna happen.

Peace out, B (and Fang :D)

**It's completely fine that it wasn't Friday; I'm just glad you read the story. Yeah they will come there will be points where the chapters are three times as long as this one. Thanks for the criticism; and no that isn't a word. Then get ready to find out B. Also I hope you don't mind but I'm going to steal your idea to ask questions during the chapter.**

**Alright guys I'll see you at the bottom as this author's note is already longer then the last chapter.**

* * *

><p>After lunch Max sat back in a wooden reclining lounge chair; her stomach full for the first time in what felt like years. She was content just watching her flock; Angel and Nudge were off in the corner playing with some dolls Dr. M had found, Iggy was talking with Ella a light blush on both their cheeks, and Gazzy had somehow convinced Fang to play catch with him up in the air.<p>

Glancing once more at her sister and Iggy; Max couldn't help but laugh at the fact that if the blind boy could see, he would have no problem asking his sister out. The pyro said something sending Ella into a fit of giggles; she fell back onto the trimmed healthy grass. Max leaned back into the chair; deciding a nap was just the thing she needed. The scent of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies wafted through the air; Dr. Martinez knew her oldest daughter well. The bird-girl grunted pulling herself from the chair going in search of the treated she now wanted so desperately.

Fang inwardly smirked watching his girlfriend go inside; she was addicted to those cookies. Turning his head back to the blonde bird-kid in front of him; he just barely caught the end of Gazzy throwing the baseball his way. Reaching up in an attempt to catch the red and white ball; proved to make matters worse the ball bouncing off the out stretched hand and plummeting out of reach, towards the still giggling Ella.

"Ella, watch out!" He shouted hoping beyond all that was possible she would move out of the way in time. What happened next shocked two and had the rest thoroughly confused. The ball stopped in midair like gravity had decided to do a half-ass job on it, and it alone. Ella's brown eyes not moving from the floating orb not even a foot above.

"Angel, did you just get another new power?" Nudge asked looking to her best friend; a jealous look held firmly on her face. Shaking her head was all the young girl could manage; the shock of who was making it float too much to believe let alone comprehend.

"Ella?" The blonde girl asked blue eyes locked on the stunned girl; trembling Angel got to her feet.

"Y-Yeah," she managed her voice panicked and strained. Walking up to the scared girl Angel took ahold of the ball; struggling for a second she was able to pull the ball away and down to her side. The whole of reality seemed to implode for the two of them at that moment.

"H-How did you do that?" Angel's voice was just above a whisper asking this. Ella almost didn't hear it over Iggy demanding to be told what just happened; yet she didn't respond. The mind reader's face hardened in concentration; a stunned silence filled the backyard for a few minutes until Angel let a defeated sigh rip through her.

"Can someone go get Dr. M and Max?" She asked turning to Iggy mentally sending him the images of what just happened. Nudge rushed to the door all the while calling the two like a five-year old tattling. The speechless unmoving girl on the grass began chanting a single phrase: how is this possible?

Max and her mom burst out the door not even a minute later. Both women's faces were wide with shock; though if one were to take a good look at Dr. Martinez's expression they would see something more, despair. The look faded in almost an instant; an instinct kicked in forcing her to make absolutely sure her human daughter had in fact developed some sort of power.

"Angel, how sure are you that it was Ella who stopped the ball without touching it?" She demanded watching the youngest member turn to her; eyes going wider upon meeting the vet's eyes.

"You-"

"How sure are you?" She interrupted; sending a cold glare Angel's way. The blonde felt a shiver run down her spine; the look had done its intended purpose in stopping her from revealing whatever she was going to reveal.

"It had to be; at the moment the ball stopped, it felt like she just reached out and grabbed it with her mind." Angel shrank back at a bit; the older woman felt bad yet said nothing in hopes no one else had noticed it.

"M-Mom, what's going on? Why was I able to do that?" Ella asked poorly disguised panic in her voice. Uncomfortable silence rolled through the yard like a fog. Angel and Valencia locked eyes; their mental conversation seemed to turn into more of an argument by the end.

"Enough, Angel; I'm calling him and that's final!" Dr. Martinez erupted loud enough make Max jump; Angel wasn't finished though narrowing her eyes she opened her mouth to add something else only to have Max interrupt.

"Who are you calling Mom?"

"Jeb," Dr. M answered watching her daughter's face contort to an unmasked rage; her fists clenching and unclenching; she took a moment to collect herself before speaking.

"Why can't you call John, or hell why not Brigid?" The flock leader demanded; wanting her sister to have nothing to do with the ex-white coat.

"Max neither of them studied genetics; plus no one has been able to get ahold of Brigid since Hawaii;" the older woman explained, pulling her cellphone from her pocket. Searching through her contacts, she paused, looking up to add one more note neither her daughter nor her daughter's boyfriend were there to hear it. She sighed going back to what she was doing.

After the contact had been found the call was placed; two rings later it was answered. "Hello, Jeb?" Dr. M inquired in a hushed tone; there was a pause as she waited on the other end to respond. "No, no one is hurt; it's something going on with Ella. I can't really explain what happened over the phone; could you come over here?"

* * *

><p>Max and Fang landed in an empty part of the park; the trees provided perfect cover for them to hide their wings, without being seen. Taking Max's hand Fang began to walk towards, what he assumed was, one of the parks many exits. A gentle breeze picked carrying on it the scent of freshly cut grass. Children's laughter reached their ears; acting on a whim the quiet teenager pulled in the direction of the noise.<p>

"Fang, where are we going?" Max asked uncertainty drenching her voice. Fang said nothing; continuing to walk towards the laughter. Approaching the playground; they worked their way over to the swings. Raising an eyebrow the bird-girl turned towards Fang?

"Really?" Freeing her hand she crossed her arms over her chest; she continued to stare. His face no sign of a joke; taking ahold of the chains on the swing for her to get on.

"Max trust me," he requested locking eyes with her; seeing no reason as to why she shouldn't Max found herself taking the offered swing. The children on the playground had not a care in the world; they didn't have a sister back home who could be taken away to be an experiment, and she envied them for it. The dark teenager took the swing next to her; taking in the almost exact same view as his girlfriend. Something felt off about it; 'no,' Fang corrected himself, 'it's almost like everything is off, almost forced.' Like the calm before the storm; he shook these ideas from his mind as quickly as they had come. 'I'm just being paranoid,' he mentally scolded, 'we beat the Doomsday group; what am I expecting Itex to come back?'

They sat in a comfortable silence, taking in the view for a few minutes; Max was the one to break it asking, "Fang, what do we do?"

"I'm sure that Ella is fine; it's not like your mom will let Jeb take her."

"I know that; I meant what do, we do with ourselves? We've saved the world, where do we go from here?" Turning she met her boyfriend's deep blue eyes.

"We live Max; we go to school, get jobs, graduate, get married, have kids. After everything we've been through; the cosmic powers at be owe us at least that." He reassured taking her hand in his. Both knew adjusting to a normal life would be difficult; but they knew that as long as they were together they get through anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Thus closed the adventure of Max taking the world back from Itex… I'm sorry but you have to admit that the way this chapter ends sounds like an ending for this story.<strong>

**This chapter looks like completely filler but it's not I swear to you it moves the plot; though I will admit that the last like 35% of the chapter is fluff that's because later on you'll thank me for it. On that note this story will get **_**dark, **_**if there ever comes a time when you think I over step my rating just say so and this will go up to M. Time for the question of the chapter:**

**How long of a story qualifies as a long story for you guys?**

**For me it has to be longer then 150k+ words; and even then I can read it in a day. The longest story I've read in a day wasn't actually just one story it was a series of four stories totaling over 500k+ words took 8 hours but it was worth it.**

**The best is yet to come.**

**~Zorua**


	4. Chapter 3: A traitor revealed

**Welcome back everyone so whether it seems like it or not this chapter does some major plot moving… and an attempt at some Eggy; whether it worked or not is up to you fine readers. I really hope you enjoy this chapter; I worked hard on it and pulled two all-nighters to make sure it got to you today… or whenever you're reading this. Let's get to the reviews shall we?**

blaineandthepips488

The wiki helped bunches! I think I almost understood this one

I might just read the series after I finish the lost hero..

**I'm glad the wiki helped as I told you I know what it's like to read a fandom you have no clue about only using the wiki. Please do read it; it's a great series anyone one of my readers will tell you that.**

Wingz-and-a-Fez

its been 6 days O.O i am really out of it... but yes, this makes up for it ^.^ and i can see where this is going. its developing cicely if I must say so myself ;)

Fezzes r cool ["]

**So glad that this made up for the prologue and first chapter. So you think you know where this is going? Just wait I'm going to throw you for a loop soon. Or maybe I'm wrong and you have figured it out I guess we shall see.**

jordygirl

Beautiful chapter! Sorry it took this long to review ^-^

**It's fine I'm just glad that you did; I honestly don't care what the review is about or if it's the most recent chapter I just want you guys to review; good or bad, hell I'll even accept you talking with a character about something random. Reviews are love and love helps combat writers block. Sorry to go all preachy on you guys there; I'm getting off my soapbox now.**

SomethingAboutDarkAngels

Me: I'm here to review!

Iggy: I'm here, being held hostage for a few more months!

Me: shut it, Igs. I like this. It's different than some o your other writing. It's a nice change. I really hope you decide to update soon!

**Oh SADA and Iggy it's good to hear from you guys again. Iggy being a hostage isn't too bad; just ask Angel. Which reminds me we'll be hearing from the other four two chapters from now. So you have to look forward to.**

Mrs. Isabella Van Stomm

Really great chapter. See ya tomorrow after school!

**Thanks for the complement; I will probably be talking to you as you read this… now watch you won't be messaging me.**

**Before beginning the chapter I would like to point out that I in no way own Maximum Ride; if I did Dylan wouldn't have exsisted and Ari would have survived, but they didn't so I don't. One more thing if you couldn't tell this takes place a few months after Max; blaine I know I told you it took place directly after I lied and am sorry.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Jeb, what the hell is going on?" Dr. Martinez demanded venom dripping from each word. The door closed behind them with a soft click, Angel had followed them; somewhere in the back of Valencia's mind registered this, she ignored this eyes staying on Jeb. The scientist leaned against the white wall; arms crossed firmly over his chest. The expression he wore was one of contempt. Anger rolled from the adults causing the air in the room to thicken with tension; the front door slammed shut, signaling Nudge couldn't take the emotion given off.<p>

"Don't pretend you, you don't know, Valencia; because you damn well do," he stated in a dry cold tone; eyes narrowing he stared at the woman before him. Fists clenching and unclenching, like her daughter just over an hour earlier; Dr. M took a step forward and stopped, locking eyes with the ex-Itex employee.

She was sick of the lying and secrets; there had been too many, from all sides. Gritting her teeth the black haired woman hissed, "Actually, Jeb; I have no fucking clue what's going on. What was it you said; 'Ella was born one-hundred percent human. No one will ever try to take her from you.' Complete bullshit, just like all your other psychologically fucked up friends; this was just another experiment to you. With all you've done in the past, I'm not sure why I didn't question it before now; hell I'll bet you told them to turn Ari in-"

"Don't you dare accuse me, of giving the order to turn him into one of those deranged monsters!" He roared cutting her off; the silence that followed was deafening. Shaky breaths came from Jeb; collecting himself before he continued, in a lower tone of voice. "I wanted nothing more than to turn him back, into that sweet young boy."

"Really, you didn't seem to mind using him to chase Max; if you wanted him human again so badly why put him in harm's way?" A look of hurt crossed the white coats face; it was erased and replaced with rage in an instant.

"What about you? From what Angel has told me; the first time Max found Ella, she had z gun in her face. You should have known someone was trying to kill her." The comeback didn't have the intended effect. The doctor's eyes narrowed; 'he wants to play it like this,' she asked herself, 'fine let's see if he can take as well as he can give.' Her face reveled not a thing of what she was about to say.

"All I was told was that some boys we're giving her trouble; how was I going to know they had guns, I'm not Angel damn it! At least she survived unlike Ari, how many times did he die Jeb? Let me think here; there was the time in the sewers of New York and who could forget Germany?" She laughed, an empty dry laugh; Jeb's jaw clenched, swallowing back the emotion from that extremely low blow.

"I'm not there putting my face in the media; did you even think about Ella when you decided to lead the CSM? What would Max and Ella have done if they had lost you?" Dr. Martinez visibly flinched at this; Jeb felt a twinge of guilt, but allowed none of it to seep onto his face. The troubled mother cast her brown eyes to the floor fighting back tears.

"How was I supposed to know someone was going to kidnap me?" It was meant to sound cold and menacing; it came out weak and broken. The woman before him was no longer the angry vindictive witch who had lashed out; making what was said next none the easier.

"Besides the flock you and Ella are the most important people she has. You painted a target on your back; of course someone was going to kidnap you." His voice was devoid of emotion; like he was stating a statistic from a book.

"Just tell me what to do," she pleaded her voice uneven; pulling her gaze from the soft tan carpet, setting her tear filled eyes upon his tired uncertain ones. The sigh that he heard next was one of defeat.

"I wish I knew," he admitted casting his gaze downward in shame. Dr. Martinez had a single chance left, even as she asked about it she knew that it wasn't going to happen.

"Isn't there anyway we could delay it?" Her voice was frantic and desperate, clinging to this last hope like a life preserver.

"It's not possible for us to find a way with the time she has left." That was it there was no other options; Dr. Martinez felt her world implode in on itself. At last the fight with her tears was lost; legs giving way she found herself on her knees bawling. The last thing she heard before allowing the shock and depression to overtake her; was the almost silent foot falls of Angel, going downstairs.

* * *

><p>Iggy and Gazzy sat on the grass; the sun warming their backs, watching Ella, play with her new power. After she been told by, a rather uneasy, Jeb that she wasn't dying; the fear had subsided and replaced with excitement. She had gone straight to where she was now; wanting to discover the limits of her power. That plan had been scrapped rather quickly, turning instead to goofing around. Something she had discovered in the short time she had tried; objects twenty-five feet away from her; were out of reach for her. She had placed the baseball that had been the source of the discovery a good ten feet away; focusing on the red and white sphere, she raised her right arm. The ball appeared, to anyone who didn't know about her power, to float. Flicking her wrist up, the ball sailed up past her zone of control; still she tracked it, waiting for the right moment to catch it. Plummeting back into range; the falling object once more held the teen girl's attention, stopping it just before it touched the ground.<p>

"Not that what you're doing isn't fun to watch; but why are you using your arms? You didn't need to earlier," Gazzy pointed out, lying back to look up at the few clouds that had formed in the sky. The black haired girl thought back to when she had been examined; giving the ball in her mental grip, a final toss into the air.

"Jeb thinks when I tensed up for the impact; that it was enough to signal for my power to keep the ball floating. I'm not sure if he's right, but it would explain why Angel struggled to pull the ball down." Testing her theory Ella tensed her body, watching the ball come to a halt in the air; satisfied she relaxed allowing it to hit the ground, bouncing once.

"Looks like he was right," she muttered to no one in particular. Having served its purpose the ball was left, to live a lonely existence of sitting in the dark green grass. The youngest Martinez girl began searching for a new thing; to break the laws of Physics with.

"I'm guessing the ball, or whatever you were throwing, stopped." Iggy guessed with slight irritation, looking at the air an inch above her left ear. Ella nodded slowly, blushing only moments later remembering who she was talking to. Gazzy still laying back, his right hand clamped over his mouth; in an unsuccessful attempt at stifling his giggles.

"Yeah Ig; I was able to stop the ball," she corrected returning to her search for something new. An old beat up wooden bat, from her days in peewee baseball, caught her eye. It was the least fragile thing that would be fun, besides the ball, in her grasp. Reaching out with both mind and arms she took a hold of the piece of wood; swinging the bat in practice a couple of times. Feeling sure of herself the girl scanned the yard in search of something to use as a ball, without having anyone pick it up. Just like with the bat there wasn't much to choose from: the ball of course, but she didn't want to risk hitting Iggy or Gazzy; a chair, that idea was shot down quicker than the ball she didn't want to get in trouble; her empty Coca-Cola bottle sat on the empty metal table, it's the safest thing to use she reasoned. Falling into a perfect batters stance, purely on instinct, she swung her arms; watching the ball, connect with the bottle.

It took off like a rocket; a smile of pure pride and satisfaction over took her face, like a child who just read their first book on their own. The bottle sailed forward unnoticed by the celebrating girl; bouncing off Iggy's left eye and coming to a stop not far from the blind pyro. Both hands flew to the injury falling back groaning in pain.

"Oh my god; Iggy I'm so sorry." The prideful smile gone in an instant; arms dropping to her side; having lost the force keeping it in the air clattered to the table below. Ella rushed to the injured bird-kids side; crouching down, she pulled both hands from the hurt eye. Nothing obscuring the impact site, she leaned his head up to get a better look. It was already beginning to swell; no doubt it would become a black eye.

"Gazzy, there should be an icepack in the freezer go grab it." Ella ordered, not looking away from Iggy's sightless eyes.

"What happened," he asked disoriented, even with his lack of sight Ella found herself looking down to avoid eye contact with Iggy.

"I hit an empty soda bottle, and well you can probably figure out what happened from there." Ella admitted her cheeks flushed ever so slightly red. Iggy gave her a sly knowing smile, looking up her blush deepened at it.

"Couldn't you have called four?" He joked with a slight chuckle, the blushing girl's giggle mixing with it. Subconsciously their faces grew closer together, their lips almost touching. The backdoor sliding open once more broke their trance like state; realizing how close they were Ella reeled back falling on her butt. The blush on both teens' face comparable to a teenage couple caught sleeping together; this wasn't lost on the nine year old. Eyeing them both with suspicion he placed the icepack in Iggy's hands.

"Did anything happen?" He asked not looking away from Ella; she gave a rushed no getting to her feet. Gazzy was positive she was lying; shrugging it off deciding to get it from his blind partner in crime later. Ella walked towards the door Gazzy had just come from going in search of Nudge or Angel.

* * *

><p>Walking down the crowded city street had Max wound tighter than a spring; Fang's hand the one thing keeping her from a complete meltdown. The people walking past them paid no attention, to anything really; too focused on getting to their destinations. This suited the two bird-kids just fine; the shop windows held more interest to them anyway.<p>

It had been a few hours since Max had thrown a fit, and the two had stormed off. A building captured the dirty blondes attention: it was small most of the front was glass; nearing the top was a cream colored strip of drywall, with red and yellow neon lights proclaiming to any and all who cared that it was an Arcade. Another neon sign was just to the right of the door; lit to show the place was open. Not ready to go home and looking for something to do; she decided to have some fun. Tugging Fang's hand, she guided the quite boy up to the front door.

Fang's free hand went to the door grasping the handle; the black metal cool from the shade it resided in. Pulling it open, a refreshing breeze crashed over them. Max stepped in, her boyfriend following close behind. Before them stood, what seemed an innumerable amount of old school game cabinets.

One of the games called out to the couple; the machine was painted to look like an extremely creepy old style carnival. A green and a purple gun sat in their holsters.

"Fang, I'm going to get tokens; go save that machine for us." The flock leader instructed heading for the counter, a bored blonde teenager sitting behind it. Her second in command nodded approaching the game. It sprang to life; on screen an evil looking jester head, wearing a smile that would make the Joker jealous, floated in front of a green spiraling background taunting the player. Fang swore to himself then and there; he and Max wouldn't leave until they had beaten the stupid game.

Max soon returned with a bucket of tokens and a look of annoyance. The dark teen raised an eyebrow, as if to ask what happened. Placing the heavy metal bucket between the two of them; she gave Fang a sly smirk. "The worker, without realizing who I was, said to put it politely that she wanted to 'get with you.' I straitened her out; and she was nice enough to give this to us for free."

Fang nodded pulling a golden token from the bucket; sliding it into the coin slot he grabbed the purple gun. Taking aim he watched Max grab her gun and press the two player button. The level select screen came up showing: a Ferris wheel, it was called rides; a decrypted old house, haunted house; and a cage simply called freak show. Fang shot the Ferris wheel without thinking. The creepy jester came up again to taunt the player like last time; Max silently vowed the same thing her boyfriend did minutes earlier. The level loaded and off they went pumping Christmas themed enemy after Christmas themed enemy full of lead.

The hours went by fast along with their bucket of tokens; until on their last one, Fang the only one of them still playing managed to beat the final boss. Making their way out to the near empty street. The sun was low in the sky; taking note of this Fang took lead, pulling his girlfriend back in the direction of the park they had first landed in.

"Where are we going?" Max asked her boyfriend; he responded with nothing just kept walking. She shrugged, enjoying the rest of their walk in silence. Reaching a hill not far from the entrance; laying back against the gentle slope they watched the sun slide down over the horizon, the sky turning that lovely dusk color. Still neither person made a move to leave; taking in the beauty of the night sky. A rustling bush ruined the moment for Max; turning her head towards the sound she caught a glimpse of a familiar red hair.

"Brigid," she hissed rising to her feet. The bird-girl may not have told anyone about seeing the meeting between the red head and Mr. Chu; but she knew that her resurfacing was not a good thing. Spinning to face her boyfriend she gave a single command, quiet enough for only Fang to hear, "U and A now!"

Not waiting for her boyfriend she whipped her wings out; taking a running leap she shot into the air. Fang wasn't far behind; positive his soul mate had lost what little sanity she had. Flying off towards home; Max swore she saw the traitor tailing them below. In an attempt to lose their shadow, she veered right. After flying for hours; they finally arrived back at the Martinez residence. The moon was high in the sky; casting the dark house in its silvery light. Flying up to it they climbed in through Max's window.

"Max what happened back at the park?" Fang asked stepping onto the soft carpet of her room. Taking a seat on her bed; Max turned to face her significant other.

"Someone was spying on us," she revealed, taking off her black combat boots; deciding not to out Brigid as the spy, yet.

"We saved the world, why would someone be spying on us now?" He asked his uneasy feelings from earlier returning.

"I'm not sure, but someone was. I'm a little worried about what they wanted; will you sleep in my room tonight?" Pulling herself to her feet she went to the left side of her bed. Fang nodded slipping off his shoes and walking to the other side of her bed. Sliding under the covers Fang slipped his arm around the already half-asleep Max.

"I love you," she muttered her eyelids closing. That night they had the best sleep, they'd had in a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Want to know how many this chapter totaled in pages? Eight this thing is huge; anyway. This chapter raised so many more questions. What's going on with Ella? Is Brigid really a traitor? Why are Jeb and Dr. M so close? I want to see some speculation on these questions.<strong>

**Before I go I'd like to leave you all with a quote from a video game and a question on it.**

"**I used to be an adventurer like you until I took an arrow to the knee."**

**~All guards in Skyrim**

**Why do all the guards have the same story of why they stopped adventuring?**

**Until next time please review.**

**The Best is yet to come.**

**~Zorua**


	5. The question

**Me: Hello my faithful readers and those of you who who are reading this on a whim. How are you doing?**

**Maya: Zorua I'm pretty sure their pissed you haven't updated in awhile and all they're getting is an author's note.**

**Angel: Yeah I would get to explaining what's going on.**

**Me: *whining* But I don't want to...**

**White: Then I'll do it; most of Zorua's stories are going on hold-**

**Me: Not hold they won't be a top priority. The fact of the matter is guys, I have too many on going projects. With the five or so stories I have going on; plus the soul eater abridged series I'm not only writing the script for but also editing the video.**

**Candace: His time is spread thin and he's been staying up until three working on it all because life has been getting hectic for us.**

**Me: Yeah so for the time being I can only focus on one of these stories... Except for afterlife because I'm not the only one writing that. Now I need to pick which story will be my main focus; and you guys will be the ones deciding it. N tell them how.**

**N: Alright guys it's really quite simple all we need you to do is review with which story you want to see updated the quickest.**

**Me: Story with the most reviews to this chapter, stays a top priority; everything else... Well I'll try to update those at least once every three months. Quick side note to anyone who wants to know when the series is up just ask.**

**Angel: Please click the review button and cast your votes now.**


End file.
